$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 2 \\ 4 & 3 \\ 7 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 4 & 7 \\ 2 & 3 & 0\end{array}\right]$